battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyanko Daisensou ~ Nihon shinryaku hiroku
'Description' Battlecats Great War ~ Japan Secret Invasion (にゃんこ大戦争～日本侵略秘録～ Nyanko Daisensou ~ Nihon shinryaku hiroku ~, lit. Nyanko Great War ~ Japanese invasion secret ~) "Cat" ... It is a mysterious existence. Their purpose is only one "Japan Invasion" This is a record of the war by a certian cat which was never told to the world! (『にゃんこ』… それは謎に包まれた存在。 彼らの目的はただひとつ『日本侵略』 これは世に語られることのなかったにゃんこ達による戦争の記録！) translation not yet final 'Characters' Neko - literally the basic cat but looks more like Nora Nekotank - called Tank-kun Nekomander - the commander of the Cat Army (to be detailed soon) Chapters Chapter 53 - September 25 Chapter 52 Combat game! ! ~ That ③~ Released on September 12, 2017 Chapter 51 Combat game! ! ~ That ② ~ Released on August 28, 2017 Chapter 50 Combat game! ! ~ That ① ~ Released on August 14, 2017 Chapter 49 Landing! ! Core racco and its accompanying! ! Released on 2017/07/31 Chapter 48 Hiroshima prefecture invasion secret! ! ~ That ③ ~ Released on July 17, 2017 Chapter 47 Hiroshima prefecture invasion secret! ! ~ That ② ~ Released on 2017/07/03 Chapter 46 Hiroshima prefecture invasion secret! ! ~ That ① ~ Released on 2017/06/19 Chapter 45 A meeting ! Invasion and subjugation! ! Released on 2017/06/05 Chapter 44 Clash ! Core racco! ! Released on 2017/05/22 Chapter 43 Showdown! ! Core racco! ! Released on 2017/05/08 Chapter 42 Yamaguchi Prefecture invasion secret! ! Released on 2017/04/24 Chapter 41 Advance ! Yamaguchi army! ! Released on 2017/04/10 Chapter 40 Nyanko emphasizes "title" Released on March 27, 2017 Chapter 39 Shikoku Regional Invasion Confidential ~ Suppression ~ Released on 2017/03/13 Chapter 38 Shikoku region invasion secret ~ Sesame ~ Released on 2017/02/27 Chapter 37 Shikoku district invasion secret ~ breakthrough ~ Released on 2017/02/13 Chapter 36 Shikoku region invasion secret ~ fierce fight ~ Released on 2017/01/30 Chapter 35 Shikoku region invasion secret ~ Change ~ Released on 2017/01 / 16 Chapter 34 Shikoku district invasion secret ~ contact ~ Released on 2017/01/02 Chapter 33 Shikoku district invasion secret ~ participation war ~ Released on December 19, 2016 Chapter 32 Shikoku region invasion secret ~ preparedness ~ Released on 2016/12/05 Chapter 31 Shikoku region invasion secret ~ serious ~ Released on 2016/11/21 Chapter 30 Shikoku district invasion secret ~ pattern ~ Released on 2016/11/07 Chapter 29 Shikoku region invasion secret ~ ambition ~ Released on 2016/10/24 Chapter 28 Shikoku district invasion secret ~ The worst ~ Released on 2016/10/10 Chapter 27 Shikoku region invasion secret ~ warning ~ Released on September 26, 2016 Chapter 26 Shikoku district invasion secret ~ defeat ~ Released on September 12, 2016 Chapter 25 Shikoku region invasion secret ~ Sharp ~ Released on August 29, 2016 Chapter 24 Shikoku region invasion secret ~ Torrent flow ~ Released on August 15, 2016 Chapter 23 Nora's troubles Released on 2016/08/01 Chapter 22 Kyushu district invasion secret ~ end war ~ Released on July 18, 2016 Chapter 21 Kyushu district invasion secret ~ That ③ ~ Released on 2016/07/04 Chapter 20 Kyushu district invasion secret ~ That ② ~ Released on June 20 2016 Chapter 19 Kyushu district invasion secret ~ That ① ~ Released on 2016/06/06 Chapter 18 Kyushu district invasion secret ~ Opening war ~ Released on 2016/05/23 Chapter 17 Kagoshima prefecture invasion secret ~ That ③ ~ Released on 2016/05/09 Chapter 16 Kagoshima prefecture invasion secret ~ That ② ~ Released on 2016/04/25 Chapter 15 Kagoshima prefecture invasion secret ~ That ① ~ Released on 2016/04 Chapter 14 Elementary discipline instruction and next destination Released on March 20, 2016 Chapter 13 Crazy! ! Cat trees! Released on 016/03/14 Chapter 12 Threat! ! Cat trees! ! Released on February 29, 2016 Chapter 11 Fear! ! Cats trees! ! Released on 2016/02/15 Chapter 10 Nyanko military relaxation Released on 2016/02/01 Chapter 09 Nyanko Army Strategy Conference | Released on 2016/01/18 Chapter 08 Saga prefecture invasion secret ~ That ⑤ ~ | Released on 2016/01/04 Chapter 07 Saga prefecture invasion secret ~ That ④ ~ | Released on December 21, 2015 Chapter 06 Saga prefecture invasion secret ~ That ③ ~ | Released on 2015/12/07 Chapter 05 Saga prefecture invasion secret ~ That ② ~ | Released on November 23, 2015 Chapter 04 Saga prefecture invasion secret ~ That ① ~ | Released on 2015/11/09 Chapter 03 Nyanko Corps training started | Released on 2015/10/26 Chapter 02 Hold a Nyanko Corps Banquet | Released on 2015/10/12 Chapter 01 Nyanko corps appears | Released on 2015/09/28 Gallery C1 moneko.jpg|Moneko featured in chapter 1 Nekomander.jpg|Nekomander featured in chapter 1 Tank neko-tank cat.jpg|Tank-kun featured in chapter 1 Neko-cat.jpg|Nora/Main Cat featured in chapter 1 10 - production factory.jpg|Cat factory is featured in this image References http://ganma.jp/nyanko - click here for the link to the manga by Ganma :3 Category:Merchandise Category:Merchandise